


Running

by GoodbyesandBowties



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton - Freeform, Dystopian, F/F, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyesandBowties/pseuds/GoodbyesandBowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is a Dalton, the lowest of the low in the Empire's society. The Daltons have been protesting since anyone can remember but it's been years since an uprising. A new King has been named though and the Daltons are getting restless. The Hummel Dynasty are only going to continue harsh laws, prejudice and segregation against them and they're tired of it. This is when talks begin of a new rebellion and this is when Blaine Anderson's life changes remarkebly, for better or for worse, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Naming

"They've named him".  
Blaine just sighs, "I knew they would but why now?".  
His brother shrugs, "Apparently the old king and his advisers are still gonna make all the decisions behind the scenes".  
"Why'd he pass the crown then?".  
"No clue", his father says, shaking his head. Blaine's mother turned the radio down.  
"It's been the same crap all morning", she mutters.  
"You coming out today, Coop?".  
"Yeah but I'm gonna head down to the lab first".  
The Lab was an old warehouse filled with computers and laptops and various screens and basically where the Daltons had been planning for years.  
"If you see Dave, can you tell him that me and Katya will be down on the roundabout later on if he wants to join us".  
"Sure, you wanna come with me?".  
"Nah, I gotta go to the Bay first anyway. Sebastian's landed himself in it again".  
"How bad is he?", Blaine's mother asks.  
"Oh you know Sebastian, he'll be fine. Probably took a chance too many".  
"It's a mystery that boy hasn't been captured yet".  
"It's only a matter of time".  
"Blaine, you said you were going down to the roundabout later?".  
"Yeah".  
"Can you be careful please?".  
"Mom, nothing's ever happened to me before. I'll be fine".  
"Okay, it's just things might get a little ugly after the naming and all".  
"Don't worry about it. Daltons stand together and the K's won't let us near that wall so we're just doing the usual".  
"Remember, 'peaceful' protesting, Blaine. I'm serious", his mother warns.  
"Where has peaceful ever gotten us, Pam?", his father sighs heavily.  
"Okay, I'm out", Cooler says.  
"Me too", Blaine zips up his jacket but before him and his brother part ways outside the front door, he stops him.  
"Hey Coop, let me know if there's any change in the artillery".  
"I'm heading down there after so I will", he whispers back.  
The brothers walk in different directions, no longer anything but yet more Dalton rebels roaming the war torn streets.

 

"You fucking idiot, Smythe", Blaine says, shaking his head and sitting down by Sebastian's bed.  
"Nice to see you too".  
"What happened?", Blaine rests his legs against the wall.  
"Pulled a knife on a K".  
"You can't be serious, even carrying a knife is a fucking death sentence".  
"Well, I'm still kicking".  
"How'd you manage not getting captured?".  
"Jer pulled me out, they fired but it only skimmed off my shoulder".  
"Should've left him there", a voice comes from the doorway.  
"Hey Jer".  
"Hi Anderson, Katya was looking for you".  
"Where is she?".  
"Outside, talking to Wes and Jay, I think".  
"Oh right, I'll go see her in a bit. I presume you guys heard about the naming".  
"Yeah", Jer nodded.  
"What?".  
"Oh shit, were you keeping that under wraps?".  
"Trying not to get him overexcited, you know what Seb is like".  
"Sorry".  
"Ah, he was gonna find out eventually".  
"So they named him, assholes. Why'd they do that?".  
"Cooper reckons the old king and his advisers will still make all the decisions".  
"So why did they bother?".  
"No idea, pretty face maybe", Blaine smiles.  
"I'm sure, what's happening then?".  
"A few of us are going down to the roundabout. They're crowding there tonight, just a demonstration".  
"You sure?", Jer narrows his eyes.  
"Eh", Blaine lowers his voice and Jer moves closer to him, "Coop's heading down to the artillery. I doubt they'll do anything. Us using violence isn't gonna look good".  
"Thanks to this idiot, they're probably getting suspicious", Jer nudges Sebastian's shoulder.  
"Ow, you asshole. Can I come down?".  
"Hell no, you're in no condition".  
"Come on".  
"No, Seb, I'm serious. We need you better soon anyway".  
"Why?".  
"I reckon there'll be something big soon. Every Dalton you pass is angrier with every step they take. I think some of them are tired if waiting".  
"Can't wait".  
"Don't say that. If it happens, we're gonna lose a fuckload of people. The K's don't care about us. They're just following orders. And the citizens between the walls act like we don't exist. They don't care about our lives so they're gonna be ruthless".  
"I guess, when's the parade?".  
"Oh the public one, tomorrow I suppose but they're not gonna let a Dalton within a mile".  
"Do you think anyone's gonna try?".  
"No, we pull any more stunts without a plan and we're fucked".  
"Aren't we fucked anyway?".  
"Have a little faith".  
"Blaine, can I speak to you?".  
"Oh hey Katya, sure. Do you wanna go outside?".  
"I think that's best".

Blaine followed her out the back door of the Bay.  
"What is it?".  
"A good few got captured last night".  
"I'd assumed a few, but was it more than usual?".  
"Yeah, before the naming, my guess is that they were scared someone knew about it".  
"So how many?".  
"Couple hundred or so but the question is more who?".  
"Shit, who's gone?".  
"Haven't told Sebastian yet, they got Jeff".  
"Oh, for fucks sake", Blaine smashes a fist into the wall.  
Katya just leaned against it. Once someone was captured, it was almost certain they weren't coming back. Almost no one had escaped and it was assumed most captives were killed or tortured for answers. Some would say the lucky few were kept on as slaves, others would rather die than bow their heads.   
"So he's really gone then?", Blaine gets a lump in his throat.  
"Don't sweat it, B. This was always gonna happen to one of us".  
Blaine is glad she said that, it's seen as weakness when a Dalton cries and Blaine was not about to do so. Katya saw him come close and so she turned the conversation to something else.  
"So", she leans in, and says in a voice only Blaine can hear, "You think it's gonna happen then?".  
"If they have the balls to do it. In my opinion, it's about time the walls came down".  
"Blaine", she whispers, "that's a long way in the future".  
Blaine, now angered just stares at her, "Their fucking prejudice should be dealt with now".  
"I know".  
"We will win one day. God only knows what kind of laws that new King'll implement. Either way, I'm sure he won't disappoint us".  
"I've heard rumours about him, y'know. King always said his son was his pride and joy but some Daltons ain't so sure".  
"Do you reckon they'll marry him off?".  
"Probably, I've never seen a King go unmarried. I'd say his dad just wants to find someone rich enough".  
"I'll never understand this dynasty".  
"Yeah, because they're all assholes. You eaten?".  
Blaine shakes his head, "I'm good though".  
"Do you wanna come to mine for dinner?"  
"Ehm".  
"Blaine, come on".  
"I, uh, my dad's sick and all".  
"All the more reason he needs any food you guys have. You worry too much about other people".  
"Your mom has enough to worry about and enough mouths to feed".  
"She asked me to invite you. I think she misses having boys around since dad and Logan have both been captured".  
"Sure I'll come".  
"Thank you".  
"I should be thanking you".  
"You coming is thanks enough".  
"Come on, let's get Wes and head to the roundabout".  
"Yeah, sure, come on".

The crowd was growing. Blaine, Katya and Wes sat on the west corner of the roundabout. A group of twenty or so rebels were working to elevate a white screen onto one of the broken down buildings, another six setting up a massive projector.  
"What're they showing?".  
"Just a picture of the new King, that's what David said anyway".  
"Why?".  
"So we can throw shit at it", Katya laughs.  
Minutes later, they are proven right as the new King's face lights up the frayed white screen. The crowd is now about forty or so thousand, Blaine reckons.  
"Is there another protest on?".  
"Yeah, a few, big one in the east alleyways but apparently it's gonna get violent".  
"Oh right".  
The crowd around them begins to chant, a buzzing undertone of other conversation.  
"Prejudice is ignorance, prejudice is ignorance, prejudice is ignorance".  
Rubble is gathered from the street and flung at the screen which is visibly tearing.   
"Blaine?", he hears a voice and turns to see his brother coming through the crowd.  
"Coop?".  
"Blaine, take this", he hands him a phone, "Record it, okay?".  
"Sure".  
Blaine stands up on the roundabouts edge and presses the button to record. Looking at the crowds of proud rebels, rubble of the buildings they took flying at an image of those who took it, the chanting of their message, Blaine couldn't help but feel like he was part of something.   
"Stand back", he hears and then a small light flies through the air, it's a match. The smell of gasoline fills the air. The torn screen goes up in seconds, an instant warmth filling the air. The shouting gets louder.  
"Blaine", Cooper shouts.  
"Yeah?".  
"Move out".  
Blaine jumps down, landing with a soft thud.  
"What?".  
"You, Wes and Katya. The K's are coming"  
"How do you know?".  
"Look Blaine, they're storming us. You need to go".  
"Why the fuck would I go?".  
"Blaine, listen here. Go to Katya's with Wes and take the damn phone".  
"Why do I have to go?".  
"We need to upload that footage, B, we're counting on you to get out of here".  
"Guys?".  
Wes and Katya nod at him.  
"Okay, I'll do it".  
"See you in the morning".  
"Stay safe, Coop".  
"I'll be fine, bro, now go. Hurry".  
Blaine turns to the other two and they take off through the crowd. Blaine was small and he could sprint pretty fast when he wanted to. They ran the first five blocks and jogged the next three to an alleyway. Katya pushes open a battered green door.  
"Mom", she calls, once they're all safely inside.  
"Yes, honey".  
A tall, thin woman appeared at the top of the stairs, "Oh Blaine, Wesley, what a nice surprise".  
"Hope you don't mind, Mrs S".  
"Not at all, dinner's almost ready".

Blaine, Wes, Katya, her mother and her brother Jack sit down at the table. Blaine, having gone almost three days without food is incredibly grateful for the plate put in front of him.  
"Sorry to be rude but do you mind if I upload something?".  
"Not at all".  
"What is it?", Jack asks.  
"Just a video".  
"So they named him?".  
"Yeah", Blaine nods having set the video to upload, he begins to eat.  
"What's it like out there?".  
"I'd say things are gonna get pretty crazy. The K's were on the way when we took off".  
"Oh jesus", Katya's mother shakes her head, "You know something?".  
"What?".  
"I don't think the new King will be all too bad if we give him a chance".  
"Doesn't deserve a chance".  
"Oh Blaine, you mustn't say that".  
"Why, the prick's just as bad as his dad".  
"We don't know that and don't call him that please".  
"Sorry but he is one".  
"Well, use his name, have a bit of respect".  
"Oh come on mom, not this again".  
"Can I go out with you guys tomorrow?", Jack asks.  
"No", his mother shakes her head firmly, "I'm not losing another son".  
"But Katya's allowed to go?".  
"She's nineteen, you're fifteen".  
"Next year, maybe", Blaine smiles at him.  
He feels a buzz in his pocket.  
"Kat, Wes", he says, pulling his phone out and reading the screen.  
"Mmhmm?".  
"You up for tomorrow?".  
"What's happening?".  
"Text from Cooper, gathering outside the wall tomorrow. They're gonna try make enough noise for them to hear us at the parade".  
"You serious?".  
"Deadly".  
"Yeah, we're in".  
"Okay, I'll let him know".  
"Nothing good is gonna come of this", Katya's mother shakes her head.  
"I don't think much good comes from anything anymore".


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of their biggest protests has been organized. But when Blaine and his friends arrive, it is already getting very serious and before long, Blaine Andersons life is changed forever.

Blaine hadn't been to the artillery in a while. It was dark, another warehouse. The K's didn't know about it yet and so they were secretive on who they let in but they weren't about to turn down an Anderson. Blaine still doesn't go near the back, where Cooper tended to be. He just hung out near the front where the weapons were pretty light, just guns and grenades.  
"Hey, Blaine", one of Coopers friends, Jason emerges from the door.  
"Hey", Blaine smiles at him.  
"Katya, Wes", Jason waves at the two but he looks unsure.  
"Don't worry, they're good", Blaine reassures.  
"Just gotta be careful, guys".  
"It's cool", Wes smiles.  
"Cooper around?".  
"Yeah but he's a little busy right now".  
"Oh, that's okay. Can you tell him I'll see him later at the wall?".  
"You can tell him yourself if you want".  
"Nah, it's cool. I'm not crazy on going out back. Freaks me out".  
Jason grins, "I'll let him know, you all gonna be at the wall?".  
"Yeah".  
"Just a warning, it's probably gonna get pretty rowdy", the warning is directed at Katya and Wes.  
"They're not using . . ?".  
"You'd know about it if we were".  
"Just checking".  
"Nah, Blaine, don't worry. Takes a guy like your brother to run an operation like that and right now, he's just not willing".  
"Well, if we have weapons, they have double the reason to use theirs".  
"You sound like him", Jason chuckles.  
"We'd better get going".  
"Ok, it was nice seeing you guys again. Sorry if I was being cautious, I know Blaine would recognise a spy".  
"It's fine", Katya grins at him.  
"Oh", Jason turns to Wes, "And tell that Smythe boy to stop carrying weapons on him".  
"We've tried".  
"He's not coming near another one until I've frisked him".  
"Bye, Jace".  
"You too, guys. See you round".

The second they're outside, Wes starts talking.  
"Why didn't you go up back?".  
"I told you, I don't like it there".  
"But I want to see it".  
"They wouldn't have let you in unless Cooper was out".  
"Why?".  
"Because those guys don't trust anyone".  
"So tell Cooper to tell em' to trust me".  
"As I said, if Cooper was out, he would let you in but when he's busy", Blaine shakes his head, "he's busy".  
"You were allowed go talk to him".  
"Leave it Wes, he's my brother".  
"Fuck", Katya says.  
"What's wrong?".  
"One of us need to head down to the bay".  
"How come?".  
"Nick's in bits".  
"Told him about Jeff, did they?".  
"Yeah".  
"I'll go", Wes volunteers, "I was there, might give him some closure".  
"See you later?".  
"Definitely, see you guys".  
Wesley jogs down the street and rounds a corner, now out of their sight.  
Katya and Blaine walk aimlessly for a while, finding themselves on a silent street.  
"Jesus", Blaine whispers. She looks at him, a curious look on her face.  
"Look, K. It's the school".  
They were passing one of the old school buildings, now decorated in ash and graffiti. The dilapidated building could only be described as dead.  
"People can't remember a time before the riots".  
"That's not true, I don't think".  
Katya's silence causes Blaine to continue speaking, "I think they choose not to remember".  
"Why?".  
"It's too painful, too many memories".  
"Maybe you're right".  
"It's only been six years since they came inner city and took the place. Before that, they did it out on open ground. When that didn't work . . . . ".  
"Do you ever miss it, when we used to come to school, when we could watch TV or listen to music?".  
"Of course I do".  
"Sometimes I even miss the homework".  
"Remember the music room?"  
"Some of our best times".  
"Yeah", Blaine nods sadly.  
"You were so talented, Blaine".  
"I don't think so, it was okay".  
"Blaine, it's okay", she wraps her arm around him, "it's okay to miss it".

 

By the time they arrived, the crowd at the wall was big and loud. Things had already started. Blaine froze when he heard the chant.  
"They're saying it", he mutters under his breath.  
The eye contact exchanged between the group of friends was of a unanimously shocked nature.  
"Bring down the wall, bring down the wall, bring down the wall".  
These were the words they hadn't had the courage to chant all these years, a desperate cry for their boundaries to be lifted and for the first wall to be removed.  
The group quickly split. Wheels could be heard and Blaine knew that K's were on their way and the King's army was never a good thing but they meant serious business when they had wheels.  
Men and women were scrambling desperately to the top of the wall only to be greeted by the violent wiring and electrics. Rows of white K vans pursued one another down each street facing the wall. Shots fired.  
People fell to the floor, innocent protesters shot down by the approaching guards.  
"Rebels on the floor", a loud automated voice repeats.  
They must be coherent enough at the parade.  
Blaine thinks fast before tearing off his shirt and baring his chest, this being a sign that they are peaceful. Those around him begin to copy such an action, kneeling before them u continuing to chant.  
Before long, they are reached. This is when people begin to scatter. Others stand their ground. A shot narrowly misses Blaine's left temple and he jumps down to avoid it, smashing into bodies, rebels whose blood has not even gone cold yet. He feels a strong pair of arms around him and he is hauled to his feet. Chains, he hears them before he feels them but there is no doubt that Blaine's wrists have been shackled.  
Before he knows it, he's thrust into the bag of a K van, the air smells like sweat and blood and dust before the streets are shut out and the vehicle moves. A sharp stab in his arm and Blaine's out.

Blaine was expecting to wake up in an execution cell. But that's not where he is because execution cells have no lights or windows. It's also not a torture cell because they have, again, no windows and are completely white. This cell has stone walls and a small window with a layer of mesh on either side, it's dimly lit.  
"He's up", Blaine hears a gruff voice call and the barred door opens. Blaine stumbles to his feet. He cannot move his arms from behind his back.  
"What is this place?".  
"Woah, there Dalton", a K laughs, "you're comin' with us".  
"Why?".  
"Because you're going to answer to the King.  
They walk down hallway after hallway after hallway. Blaine's tired by the time they reach a large guarded door.  
"They done?", a K asks.  
"Finishing up", another confirms, "Who's this one?".  
"We've managed to snatch ourselves up a pretty little Anderson".  
The others laugh cruelly.  
"Okay, sounds like you're up".  
The doors open at either side and Blaine is shoved forward, his chain is tossed to a guard up front and he's lead through the huge room. There are a hundred or so people at either side in tiered seating. From what Blaine's heard, these are the people who know the real deal, unlike the sheltered citizens.  
Up front there is a smaller group, thirty or so, the head advisers and in front of them are the main members of the royal family. Blaine was not expecting this at all.  
"On your knees", the old King shouts.  
Blaine drops, "God, I feel so at home".  
A leather whip crashes down on Blaine's back, cutting into his skin. It hurts like hell but he doesn't flinch.  
"You will not speak like that to your your rulers", Lord Finn shouts.  
The King raises a hand, "Name the accused".  
"Blaine Anderson".  
Whispers are heard and Blaine knows that they know. His father's thought to be impossible escape from a torture chamber had confused the K's for years. It had also confused Blaine, it was something that was never discussed.  
"An Anderson", Lady Rachel speaks, her mouth curves into a smile.  
Burt leans over and whispers something in his sons ear and the King speaks.  
"Your brother, Cooper, he is a leader?".  
"No, sir".  
"Your majesty", Finn corrects him.  
"No, your majesty", Blaine spits.  
"Don't lie, boy".  
"My brother is not a leader", Blaine lies.  
"Do you carry weapons?".  
"No, your majesty".  
"Do the rebels have weapons?".  
"No, your majesty".  
"Blaine", Burt jumps in, "you do not lie to your rulers. We have your life in our hands".  
"Your Highness, I would rather lose my life than bow my head".  
"You will submit to the King".  
"I will never submit, you will not get what you want from me".  
"I would be very careful of your next choice of words if I were you, Blaine", the King warns.  
"Then I suggest I do not speak, your Majesty".  
The whip comes down three more times.  
The King nods, "That's enough".  
"The accused will now be sentenced".  
"Is time with your advisers required?".  
"No, I've come to a decision".  
His father frowns.  
"He will become a slave".  
"What?", his father asks.  
"I need a new one in my sector anyway".  
"Kurt, I, I mean your majesty, this-".  
"My decision is final. Council dismissed. Take him to be cleaned".  
"Your majesty, please, have mercy", Blaine shouts.  
"Excuse me?".  
"Kill me, please. Do not make me".  
"You will be a slave".  
"I would rather die than submit".  
"Take him away".  
Blaine is dragged down the hall by chain and his screams are gagged.


	3. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine begins his work in the castle, learns his duties and meets the King.

Blaine was scrubbed thoroughly by a blonde girl who introduced herself as Brit and talked endlessly about what appeared to be nothing.  
"Alright", she finishes up, " 'Cedes'll take care of the rest".  
He's lead to another room where he's greeted by a loud, smily woman.  
"So you're the lucky one?", she says, taking Blaine's measurements.  
"Doesn't much feel like it".  
"Hey, your live's been spared, crack a smile at least".  
"Of course none of you would understand".  
"What's that supposed to mean?".  
"You're from between the walls, don't know what it's like out there".  
"Look, Blaine, you have to be thankful for what the King has given you".  
"The King is an asshole".  
"I promise you, he's not as bad as you think".  
"I find that hard to believe, how would you know?".  
"I am the castle stylist, Kurt's almost a friend of mine".  
"You style him?".  
"God no, the King always styles himself. Me, I just style the others".  
"Oh right, well I'm in his sector of the castle so this is gonna be hell".  
"Don't pull anything, Blaine".  
Blaine nods at her.  
"I'm serious", she continues, "Now I have the perfect thing for you".  
Blaine is handed a pair of white, rather billowy pants and brown moccasins.  
"You can't be serious?!".  
She grins at him, "Deadly, now pop those on like a good boy and the guards will take you to your quarters".  
"See you round", Blaine says, "Hold on, do I not even get a shirt?".  
"Nope, have a good one Blaine".  
When Mercedes leaves, a man arrives at the door.  
"Jeez, can a man not getting any privacy around here?", Blaine asks, pulling the pants on.  
"Pretty much", the guy smiles at him.  
"Oh, you're a friendly one", Blaine mocks.  
"Oi, watch it. I'm still a guard", the man smirks at him.  
"Yeah, yeah, where are we going?".  
"To your new quarters, they'll explain your duties there".  
"Who?".  
"You're rooming with Sam, nice guy, one of the Kings servants too".  
"Oh, okay".  
"I'm Noah, by the way but you can call me Puck just not in front of any royals".  
"I would say nice to meet you but, well, it's not".  
"Cheers".  
"I mean the circumstances, I don't want to be here".  
"Well, sorry to be the one to tell ya but you're kinda stuck here now".  
"So basically, I'm fucked".  
"Basically, here we are. Sam?", he calls opening a door to a medium room.  
"Yeah, oh", a blonde boy emerges wearing the same clothes as Blaine.  
"How embarrassing, we've shown up in the same outfit", the boy grins at him.  
Blaine can't help but crack a smile and he shakes the boys hand, "You must be Sam".  
"One and only and you're 'the boy who survived'".  
"And wishes he hadn't", Blaine adds.  
"Show him the ropes, Evans".  
Sam salutes him before Noah leaves.  
"So", Sam says, "This is your bed, come on, I'll show you where we work".  
Sam leads him down a hall and shows him an assortment of rooms.  
"And this is the King's study", he leans in, "Doesn't spend much time in there".  
They continue their tour.  
"Now this, this is his private quarters", Sam creaks open the large door.  
"He's not in", Sam assures Blaine.  
The room is grande, Blaine's eyes are drawn to a wonderful piano, another doorway leads to a master bedroom. Footsteps. Blaine spins around. It's the King.  
Sam, to Blaine's surprise, looks pretty relaxed, "Your majesty", he bows a little.  
"Samuel", he nods and again to Blaine's shock, he smiles.  
Kurt turns to Blaine but doesn't say a word. Sam nudges him and Blaine gives in.  
"Your majesty", he bows, a sour look on his face.  
"Blaine, how are you finding the place?".  
"I, em, don't love it, being honest".  
"I never would of guessed", Kurt examines his fingernails.  
"Sam?", a voice comes from the door, "A little help here?".  
A guy's face appears at the door.  
"Oh shit, I mean, your majesty, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were in".  
"It's quite alright, Micheal. Sam, I think your services are needed".  
Blaine goes to follow Sam out of the room.  
"No, you can stay", Kurt says, casually. Sam gives Blaine a smile and leaves.  
Blaine stands, unsure as what to do.  
"So, Blaine, tell me about yourself?".  
"Excuse me?".  
"I like to get to know my servants".  
"Don't pretend you care".  
"Oi, watch your mouth. I am a King after all".  
"I don't owe you jackshit".  
"You owe me your life".  
"I would rather di-".  
Kurt cut him off, "Okay, Blaine we get it, you'd rather die than bow your head, right?", he rolls his eyes. "You're like a scratched CD".  
Blaine's cheeks go scarlet and he stares at the floor, embarrassed.  
"I thought the day would never come when I made an Anderson blush".  
"May I go now, sir".  
"Blaine, we both know I'm not the one keeping you here, that's your pride".  
Blaine looks at him. Kurt continues, "You're waiting for me to tell you you have to stay so you can think of a witty remark so you feel like you've won".  
"No, I'm not".  
"You lie too much, Blaine".  
"I . . ".  
"I have a lot more power over you than you realise".  
"I have nothing to lose but my life".  
"You're lying again".  
"What?".  
"It'll be a long time before we get your brother, but your friends. And your mother, don't know where you live but she's been seen going into a house every Friday, my guess is it's your Aunt's".  
"What're you trying to say?".  
"You tell me".  
"Your majesty, was that a threat?".  
Kurt shrugs and continues to examine his hand.  
The strangeness of the situation dawns on Blaine. He is standing in front of the man he has been fighting for years and he is being asked about himself. This is a chance to tell him how he feels but something is stopping him. It could be that it's no longer just his life on the line or it could be that he doesn't know what to say. Either way, he is silent.  
"What do you want to know, sir?", Blaine gives in.  
"We'll continue this conversation tomorrow. You're excused".  
"Anything I can do sir?".  
"No, thank you Blaine. You're excused for the rest if the day".  
"I am?".  
"You must be tired, it's been a hard day. Wash those cuts on your back. Tell Sam if you need a nurse. If he sends for someone, I'll be sure they get to you".  
"Oh, em thank you, your majesty".  
The King sits down onto one of the grande sofas, "There's nothing to thank me for".

 

The next day Sam hands Blaine an itinerary. Then they eat in the kitchen at 6:00 precisely. The people are all friendly. One plump cook who makes Blaine's porridge, catches his attention.  
"Are you from Dalton?", he asks.  
She grins at him, "Sure am, been here since my twenties though. It was her hair and her eyes, Blaine knew a Dalton when he saw one.  
Blaine meets some of the other staff but not all. "This kitchen is just for the Kings staff", Sam explains. The boy from yesterday eats with them.  
"I'm Mike or Michael if you're feeling fancy".  
Then there's a girl called Tina and the four of them make up Kurt's main servants.  
"So, the King, he's kind of weird", Blaine comments.  
The others laugh. "Not what you were expecting, is he?", Tina says.  
"No, not at all. I didn't think he would talk to us or anything".  
"You also didn't think he'd spare you, full of surprises, that one".  
"What time does he get up at?".  
"You read?".  
"Yeah, did school until the rebellion".  
"Then check your itinerary".  
Blaine does, "7:30?".  
"That's when he eats, yeah".  
"What time's he up at?".  
"6:00, I had to call him".  
"Why?".  
"Has to, before he was King, the boy didn't move til' ten".  
"Hold on, I have to serve him breakfast".  
"Uh huh", Sam nods.  
"What does he do til' half seven?".  
"Showers and then does his hair. He eats in his robe and then he dresses".  
"This is a tight ship".  
"Like a well oiled machine", Mike grins at him.  
"It's almost seven, Blaine. You better bring him his towels. Just lay them on the bed".  
"Would you mind doing that for today?".  
Another laugh, "Sure".

At 7:29, Blaine knocks on the door with his elbow finding the tray he is carrying extremely difficult to manoeuvre.  
"Come in".  
Kurt is sitting at the long, mahogany table in the main area of the room, papers splayed out in front of him. He looks up, "Oh, it's you".  
"I hope that's okay".  
"Actually I was hoping for it".  
Blaine wasn't entirely sure what he meant by this so he just unloaded the tray which was decorated in small splashes of hot coffee.  
"Oh god, I'm sorry", Blaine mutters, "I'll go get a cloth".  
"Calm down", Kurt chuckles, "Happens all the time with the new ones, you'll get better at it".  
Blaine, to his own surprise, smiles at him.  
"Have a seat", Kurt says.  
"Me?".  
The King nods. And Blaine pulls out one of the matching chairs and sits on it.  
"Let's pick up where we left off, tell me about yourself Blaine".  
"There's not much to say".  
"Blaine, this is gonna be really difficult if you act like that".  
"Sorry, sir but I have a question. Is this a technique to get information on the rebellion, sir?".  
"I knew you knew more than you were letting on and no, Blaine, it's not. You don't have to answer anything you don't want to".  
"Okay".  
"Go ahead then".  
"My name is Blaine Anderson".  
"I gathered that", Kurt grins.  
"I'm nineteen, I have brown hair and brown eyes".  
"That's not what I meant, tell me the stuff I don't know".  
"Like what?".  
"What do you like to do?".  
"Hang out with my friends, I guess. Katya and Wes and David and Jeremiah or Jer as we call him and Jay and Nick and Jeff . . .", Blaine remembers Jeff. He quickly recovers, not wanting to have to answer questions.  
"And Sebastian, he's crazy, well he was crazy".  
Kurt can see that Blaine is slowly getting sadder.  
"What are your interests?", he changes the subject.  
Blaine shrugs.  
"Oh come on, you must have some".  
"Maybe, I don't know".  
"What do you mean you don't know".  
"I just don't", Blaine's voice is shaky as if he's about to cry but he wills himself not to.  
"Blaine?", Kurt watches the servant stand.  
"May I go now, your majesty".  
"Blaine, before you go just answer me this, why don't you know?".  
"It's not that", Blaine moves to the door, and says, no more than a whisper, "It's that I don't remember".


	4. Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt overhears Blaine and Sam talking and he is not particularly amused with what he hears. But Blaine is slowly realising life in the castle isn't all he thought it to be.

The next two days, Blaine asked Sam to serve Kurt breakfast. He reluctantly obliged. He also managed to avoid the Kings quarters by insisting on doing every possible job in an area the King wasn't. On the third day, Sam refused and so Blaine asked Mike who agreed but only for that day as he had his own duties. The following day, he asks Tina.  
"Sur-".  
"No, no, no, no, no", Sam held his hands up, "What is up with you, Blaine?".  
"Nothing".  
"You have been avoiding the King completely".  
"Yeah", Mike nods in realisation, "That is true".  
"Just shut up, okay, Tina will you do it today?".  
"Fine".  
Sam sighs, "But Blaine is doing it tomorrow".  
"Blaine, can you at least leave his towels in, he won't be out of the shower yet. Don't worry".  
"Yeah, em, sure thing".  
"Just lay them on the bed once you've made it".  
"Once I've made it?".  
The three burst out laughing.  
"Made the bed?", Mike suggests.  
"Oh, yeah, of course", Blaine still looks confused.  
"You don't know how do you?".  
"Of course I do, . . . . I mean, no, no I don't".  
"I'll show you", Sam smiles at him, "Come on then, we'll grab the towels on the way up".

Sam shows Blaine how to make the Kings bed, everything from the sheets to the formation of the pillows.  
"Hold on, I'll run and grab the towels, we forgot em".  
"Okay".  
Sam leaves and a second later, the dim buzzing stops and the door creaks open a little. Kurt pops his head around it, not revealing anything more than his shoulders up.   
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry".  
"I thought I heard someone", he smiles a little, his hair dripping.  
"I'll go".  
"Well, I kinda need towels".  
The main door opens again and Sam walks through to the bedroom, "Oh, your majesty, I'm terribly sorry".  
"It's quite alright Sam".  
Sam hands Blaine the pile and Blaine looks at Kurt.  
"In the next year, would be great, Anderson", Kurt held out his hand and Blaine thrust the towels towards him. Sam bows and Blaine follows suit.  
"Have a good one, boys", Kurt closes the door.

They leave.  
"So, now that you two have reunited, you good to serve breakfast again?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I guess".  
"Good".

So at the usual time, Blaine enters the room, tray in hand.  
Kurt looks up.  
"Why've you been avoiding me?", he asks upfront.  
"I haven't, your majesty".  
Kurt narrows his eyes, "I thought we were working on your lying, anyway, it's nice to see you again".  
"Thank you, sir".  
"Well, have a seat".  
"Oh, again?".  
"Don't worry, just take a seat".  
Blaine does as asked. Kurt stares at him.  
"What're you doing?".  
"Observing".  
"Okay then".  
"Why, was it bothering you?", Kurt asks, turning his attention to his food.  
"No, I'm just curious".  
"About what?".  
"Well, why are you so interested. I mean I thought it was for information, about the rebels but now I'm realising that there are ways you could get that outta me but you're not using them. So why do you care?".  
Kurt smiles softly, "You're very clever Blaine, a lot cleverer than you think you are. Tell me if I'm overstepping here but something tells me you don't feel like you're as smart as you are because of your brother".  
"Oh no, I'm definitely not as s-".  
"See, from what I've seen you're ten times smarter, I bet more so than all of your friends".  
"Oh no, not at all. David is amazing with computers and Wes is like a maths genius of some kind and Sebastian, well he's just insane. He can pretty much do everything".  
Kurt smiles a little, "Sebastian, no, he's gonna get himself killed, pulls too many stunts".  
"But he always gets away, he's really great actually".  
Kurt looks at Blaine again.  
"Observing?".  
The King nods, "You like this Sebastian guy, don't you?".  
"No, sir, he's-, well he's a boy".  
"So", Kurt shrugs, "I can tell by the way you talk about him. It's okay to be gay, Blaine, you know".  
Blaine shifts uncomfortably, "Well, I, uh, I had a crush on him back when we were in school but I assumed . . . . ".  
"What, that you were straight?".  
Blaine nods in response, "I dunno, it didn't seem that normal to me, y'know. I didn't know any gay people".  
"Sure you did, they just weren't out".  
"Okay, well I didn't know any gay people who said anything".  
"Well you do now".  
Blaine screws up his face in confusion, thinks for a moment and then realises.  
"You're gay?", he asks.  
Kurt nods, "Mmhmm".  
"Oh, I didn't know that".  
"Not very many people do", Kurt says, sipping his coffee.  
"How come?".  
"My dad doesn't want it getting out".  
"Why not?".  
Kurt shrugs, "Because he's a prick".  
Blaine looks around worriedly, "Look, don't worry. I'm the King, I can say what I want".  
"Yeah, of course. I have a question though".  
"Fire away".  
"You said your father doesn't want it getting out so why're you telling me?".  
"Because, what I just told you is bigger than politics and feuds, that information was personal, no one's business but mine. This is my way of showing you that I trust you".  
"Oh, thank you. Would you mind not telling anyone about me being . . . .".  
"Gay? Why would I tell anyone?".  
"I dunno, I just don't want Sam to find out, he might not want to share with me if he know I , uh . . . like guys".  
"Blaine, Sam's a really good guy. When you feel comfortable enough to tell him, I promise that he'll be totally cool with it".  
"Okay, so you're not going to say anything?".  
"Do you trust me?".  
"Yes", Blaine says, to his own surprise and without hesitation and he believes himself.  
"Good".  
There's three loud raps on the door suddenly.  
"Ugh", Kurt says and then raises his voice, "Enter".  
The doors open at either side, Lady Rachel, two guards and a bored looking handmaid are standing there. She looks to Blaine and her eyes widen. He goes to stand but Kurt puts his hand firmly on Blaine's arm, causing him to take his seat again. Blaine is supposed to stand when a royal or a visitor walks into a room.  
"Oh", she says and looks to the King for an answer.  
"Is there a reason for your interruption?", Kurt asks.  
"I was ,why, I was just popping to see you, your majesty".  
Kurt raises a single eyebrow, "Mmhmm, now why are you really here?".  
"Well, I was wondering if we could discuss my upcoming birthday celebrations?".  
"I'm busy right now".  
"Hardly", she mutters.  
"Excuse me?".  
"Is this a joke, your majesty, I'm sorry I just. Well you're only talking to a servant".  
"Do you have a point?".  
"Well, your majesty, I-".  
"Please, Rachel cut the formalities here".  
"I was just going", Blaine stands, feeling the increasing tension in the room.  
Kurt goes to say something but Blaine is first, "Are you done with this?".  
The King nods.  
"Anything else I can get you?".  
"No thank you, Blaine".  
"Excuse me", Rachel steps forward, "Can you use correct terminology when addressing your ruler, please".  
It strikes Blaine that for the majority of the last conversation, he had not been using the correct terminology.  
"Oh god, do excuse me, I totally forgot your majesty".  
Kurt waves the air, "No worries".  
"Thank you for pointing that out, your highness".  
Rachel nods but her face still screams disapproval.  
Blaine is almost at the door.  
"Oh and Blaine?".  
"Yes sir?".  
"How are those cuts healing up?".  
"Just fine, your majesty, thanks for asking, just fine".  
Kurt smiles at him, "Thank you, Blaine. You're excused".

 

Blaine serves Kurt breakfast every day, he is usually busy at lunch and the King eats dinner with family or 'important people'.  
Kurt begins to notice that Blaine is happier talking about his friends than himself.  
"Why did you stop going to school?", he asks one day.  
"Got set on fire, sir".  
"Oh god, I'm sorry".  
"No, most people had stopped coming then anyway. Cooper had, David had, most people had actually. I was there though til' the last day".  
"See, smart boy. I knew it. You liked school then?".  
"Yeah".  
"I hated it but I guess my experience was very different to yours".  
"Tell me about it".  
"Well, I 'graduated' two years ago but it was all private tutoring. I shared with Finn when his mother married my father".  
"What're they like, Lady Carole, Lord Finn?".  
"Carole's quite nice, I'm kind of glad my dad found someone, takes his mind off me every now and then".  
"And Finn?".  
"Finn is Finn, a total idiot and occasional asshole but he can be, well . . . he's my brother".  
"Fair enough".  
Kurt goes to pour himself another cup of coffee.  
"I should really be doing that".  
"What's the use, I'm perfectly capable".  
Blaine smiles and then his attention is drawn back to the same thing it is every time he enters the Kings quarters. The piano, it's beautiful, much better than any Blaine has ever seen. He wants to ask about it but he doesn't.  
"Do you have the time, your majesty?".  
"Yeah", Kurt looks to his wristwatch, "Almost half eight".  
"Oh no, Sam is going to kill me".  
"Why?".  
Blaine starts to clear the empty plates, "Toilets to clean, we love a very glamorous life".  
"I see that", Kurt smiles, amused.  
"Are you done with all of this, do you need anything?".  
"No, Blaine. Have a nice day, I hope to see you round".  
Blaine bows with a grin and leaves.

Sam and Blaine are cleaning the Kings bathroom. The King has been in meetings all day.  
"What do you two do when you serve him breakfast?".  
"Nothing, we just talk".  
"Interrogation?".  
"Strangely, no".  
"I think it's kind of weird".  
"Probably".  
"He's a pretty okay guy, as far as royalty goes".  
"Sam, can I talk to you about something?".  
"Go ahead".  
"Am I betraying them, by talking to him, smiling, laughing every now and then?".  
"Betraying who?".  
"My friends, my family, my people. I mean I am 'fraternising with the enemy'".  
"You don't have much choice".  
"Yeah, I guess".  
"I mean, look at the situation. It's your friends lives on the line".  
"Yeah, just doing it for them".  
"Exactly, just put up with it".  
"Excuse me, boys".  
"Oh, your majesty", Sam gets to his feet and stands beside Blaine who was cleaning the mirror, "We were just cleaning".  
"And doing a great job, thank you but would you mind coming back in about half an hour. I have another meeting at three".  
"Absolutely, sir, anything you need, sir?".  
"No thank you, Sam", both boys bow and head for the door.  
"Not you, Blaine, you can stay for a moment".  
"Oh, alright then sir".  
They hear the main door close behind Sam and Kurt leaves the bathroom. Blaine follows. The King takes a seat on one of the sofas.  
He nods to the one across from him and Blaine sits there.  
"How long were you listening?".  
"Only the last two or three sentences".  
"I didn't mean it".  
"I thought we were working on your lying".  
"I mean it, I enjoy breakfast times. I like talking to you".  
"Sure, fine", Kurt sighs.  
"You're mad, aren't you?".  
"It doesn't matter".  
"I care".  
"You and your lying, you said it yourself. You do this because you have to".  
"Well, I'm here because I have to be but that's not why I talk to you".  
"Yeah, you do that because I threatened your friends".  
"So that was a threat?".  
"Blaine, you're a smart guy. Don't pretend you didn't know that".  
"Still-".  
"Still what? If you spoke to any other royal like this, you'd be dead".  
"So kill me".  
"We both know I'm not gonna do that".  
"Exactly".  
"And we both know I'm not gonna touch them".  
"Them?".  
"You know what I mean, Blaine".  
"Sir, I'm sorry".  
"Don't apologise. Please".  
"But, your majesty".  
"Whatever".  
"Do you want me to go?".  
"You're excused".  
Blaine stands and makes his way to the door.  
"Oh and Blaine".  
"Yeah?".  
"How are those cuts".  
"Healin' up nicely, sir".  
"That's good to hear".  
"Thank you, your majesty".  
"There's nothing to thank me for".

 

Sam was waiting a little down the hall.  
"What was that all about?".  
"I fucked up".  
"Come on, we can polish those frames up in the next half hour and you can tell me all about it.  
They gathered the necessary equipment for polishing and set to work on the portrait frames in the Kings study. Sam closes over the door.  
"So, what's been goin' on?".  
"Honestly, nothing. When I said we just talk, I meant it".  
"About what?".  
"Mostly about me, I feel like he knows my life story up until the rebellion started or so".  
"He knows mine", Sam sighs.  
"Oh, did he do the same with you?".  
"God no, not breakfast or anything. Every now and then, he just talks to me. The only difference is you've not even been here two weeks, I've been here for eighteen months".  
"Oh".  
"Yeah".  
"So you've known him a while?".  
"I have and I'm not gonna lie, he's not a bad guy, Blaine".  
"You don't know what it's like out there".  
"I wouldn't be so sure that he's the one who caused it".  
"Maybe not but why isn't he stopping it".  
"Look Blaine, you'll soon come to realise things in this castle, to notice them".  
"What does that mean?".  
"Something tells me that Kurt, I mean, the King, hasn't got much choice".  
A short silence follows.  
"Kurt?".  
"Forget it".  
"That's his first name, no one uses his first name".  
"Leave it, it was an accident".  
"But-".  
"Forget it, Blaine. I'm serious".  
"Okay, whatever but why does he care? Why does he talk to us?".  
"Because, Blaine, does he ever talk about his friends?".  
"No, actually".  
"Did it ever strike you why?".  
"No, you're confusing me here Sam".  
"Blaine, don't you see?".  
"No, what is it?".  
"He's stuck in this castle all day, the only people he talks to is for business or matters of royalty".  
"And family?".  
"Have you ever seen any love in that family, they're more like business colleagues".  
"Oh, I guess but still why would he talk to us?".  
"To get to know us".  
"Why?".  
"Because, he has everything but not everyone".  
"Please quit with this".  
"Blaine, he's the loneliest person in the world".


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt needs a friend, Blaine's lost everything. But a friend could give him back his music.

Blaine knocks.  
"Enter".  
A guard opens the door for him.  
He carries in the tray. The King is sitting in his usual spot, his reading glasses on and a stack of papers with a bright red binder are on the table in front of him.  
Blaine sets the food down and waits for the order to take a seat. Kurt doesn't look up.  
"Good morning, your majesty".  
"Good morning, Blaine", he continues to stare down at the pages.  
Blaine waits and Kurt looks up eventually.  
"Everything okay?", he says irritably.  
"Yes sir".  
"You can go, Blaine".  
"Oh, really?".  
"I don't want you to talk to me because you have to".  
"Your majesty, I didn't mean that".  
"Lying", Kurt says wearily, "I thought we weren't lying".  
"I'm not".  
"I'm busy, Blaine".  
"I know but-".  
"But nothing, I'm busy".  
"Sir, you have to understand my point, my life was destroyed by this dynasty".  
"I'm sorry to hear that".  
"Your majesty, sir. I don't know what to say".  
"Blaine, you've said what you need to say. You said it yesterday".  
"At first, it was because I had to but now, I really want to".  
"How can I be sure of that?".  
"Ask me anything".  
"Fine, what the hell is with you and lying?".  
"There's no thing, I'm not that bad but out there, it's a lot easier when you lie".  
"Why?".  
"Feelings, you don't get by too great with feelings".  
"Oh".  
"I'm beginning to learn it's very similar in here".  
"You are?".  
"I am".  
"See, smart boy".  
"But if you have feelings, things you want to talk about, lemme know".  
"What are you saying?".  
"I'm saying this is a two way street your majesty, a weird situation and a two year street".  
"So?".  
"So you can talk to me, and I'm not gonna tell anyone".  
"Why do you think I should believe you?".  
"Because you do, because you told me you trust me and I trust that you were telling me the truth".  
"So you trust me?".  
"With my life".  
Kurt can't help but crack a smile.  
"And you trust me?", Blaine grins.  
"I do", Kurt says, "With my breakfast".  
"Very funny".  
"This is so weird, why do we trust each other?".  
"Because we're . . . . friends".  
"We are?".  
"Do you wanna be?".  
"Yeah, I think I'd like that".  
"So do I, friends?".  
"Friends", Kurt lowers his voice and says, almost as if he's in a dazed state, "Friends".  
"I'll see you round, your majesty".  
Kurt stayed in his state, Blaine grins and leaves. Friends.

 

"Where's Mike?", Blaine asks as he and Sam organise the Kings dry cleaning.  
"Gone to a hearing".  
"Not for him, I hope".  
"Nah, he's assisting the King".  
"Oh right".  
"Do you wanna change his sheets or will I?".  
"Oh jeez, sheets or kitchen sinks?", Blaine mocks, "However will I choose?".  
"Fuck off, Anderson, I'll take that as sheets".  
"Yep, I know how to do em now".  
"Have fun".  
"You too".

Blaine changes the sheets to clean ones. Blaine is still learning the pillow formations and it takes him a while to get them right. He collects the old sheets to be washed.   
Blaine stops. The piano, again, catches his attention.  
He drops the sheets, and takes a few steps towards the shiny black instrument. Blaine reaches out and runs his fingers lightly across the smooth surface.  
The short bench in front of it is decorated with a plush, velvet cushioning. Blaine sits, he knows he shouldn't but he does. It feels so right, he reveals the keys. It's ben so long, Blaine's breathe hitches as he presses one finger down gently and the sound of a single note fills the silent room.  
"Do you play?".  
The voice startles Blaine and he jumps instantly, banging his knee. He turns.  
"Oh my god, your majesty, I am so, so sorry".  
Kurt smiles softly, "So you do play?".  
"I . . . . I used to".  
"Do you remember?".  
"No".  
Kurt makes his way across the room and takes a seat on the small bench beside Blaine. He rests his hand gently on the other boy's arm. Blaine is surprised at the contact.   
"Show me".  
Blaine looks up, "No, your majesty, really I-".  
"Kurt".  
"Excuse me?", Blaine asks.  
"Kurt,call me Kurt, when there's no one else around".  
"But-".  
"That's what friends do, right?".  
"I guess".  
"Okay then".  
"But really, you- I mean, Kurt", Blaine breathes steadily, "I don't remember".  
"No, you don't want to", Kurt says quietly, "It never gets used, Blaine, I can't play it".  
"Oh".  
"You don't want to remember, do you?".  
"I . . . .".  
"I know it's painful".  
A tear runs down Blaine's cheek. Kurt reaches out a hand but Blaine pushes it away.  
"No", he shivers, "Please".  
"Blaine, I know it's not easy, I know it hurts but-".  
"No, you don't know", Blaine snaps, more tears running down his cheeks, "you'll never know. Because you've never been out there, you've never lost everything".  
"Blaine, that's not true".  
"Yes it is".  
"You didn't lose everything".  
"Really? Because I can't see anything I have left".  
"You never lost yourself".  
A silence falls across the room.  
"You'll see them again one day, Blaine, I promise".  
"What if they're dead, I don't even know if they're alive".  
"I'm sorry, Blaine, I really am".  
"I've lost so much, my family, my friends, my music, my freedom".  
"I'm trying to give something back, I'm trying to give you your music".  
"I don't want it".  
"Blaine, please".  
"I . . . .".  
"Blaine, you can do it. I know it hurts, okay but I'll never understand what it's like out there. It's not my fault, I'm trying here. I've grown up in these walls, sheltered from reality but I still care".  
Something in his words made sense.  
Blaine turns in his seat to the piano once again and Kurt rests a hand on his shoulder.  
"Go ahead, B, play me something".  
And he does, one that's remained in his head all these years. ( https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=C2inNYauU1o )

"Blaine, that was . . . . . beautiful".  
"Oh no, it was nothing, I was just-".  
"Blaine, you're really talented".  
"I'm not".  
"You are, you're incredible", Kurt's hand rests between his shoulder blades.  
Blaine had shed some tears during the song but now, there was more, dripping softly from his cheeks.  
"T-thank you", he whispers.  
"Please, don't cry".  
"It just . . . . it hurts".  
Blaine is shocked when the Kings arms wrap around him, he lets them.   
"It's okay, Blaine, I promise, you'll get outta here one day".  
"I will?".  
"Do you trust me?".  
"Yes".  
"Then you will".  
"Thank you, Kurt".  
"That's what friends are for, right?", Kurt smiles softly and Blaine returns it.


	6. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt must address his people. The Dalton's contemplate their next step and whether or not he's really gone.

"Do you think he's dead yet?".  
The question comes as a shock to all of them. Sebastian continues carving the piece of wood in his hands before looking around, noting the silent reactions to his question.  
"No", Jer says, "I don't".  
"Don't say that", Wesley continues skimming pebbles across the pavement, "Blaine's a fighter".  
"You don't survive this long in a torture chamber, he's gone", Katya's answer surprised all of them.  
"Maybe they kept him as bait, they could use him to get Cooper".  
"They're not gonna get Cooper, he's too smart".  
"Blaine was smart", David suddenly emerged from the sickhouse, "he can keep himself alive, he knows what to say".  
"Blaine would choose death over submission any day".  
"I'm not saying he submissed, I'm saying he might be alive, if he played his cards right".  
Sebastian sighed, "he's an Anderson, they don't like Andersons", he slung an arm around a still Katya's shoulders.  
"They don't like any of us. They took thousands that day".  
"Because we told 'em to bring it down".  
"The chant was a stupid idea", Wesley fires a particularly large stone, "Cooper's still furious about it".  
"Speaking of, why's he not at any rally's anymore".  
"He's working on something", Wesley lowers his voice, "don't say anything but apparently he spends his days holed up in the underground artillery".  
Sebastian's eyes widened, he turned to David who was watching Wesley sternly, "Dave, d'you think we could-".  
"No".  
"Come on dude, get us in".  
David sighed, "he's busy".  
"And we're Blaine's best friends".  
"I can pass anything on".  
"I'll just head over to the Anderson place if not".  
"Don't Sebastian".  
"I want-, we want to speak to Cooper".  
David contemplated, "Wes?".  
"I don't think he'll be mad about meeting but he's not against it".  
"Just", David said suddenly, "just don't bring up Blaine. Operations only".  
Wes nodded and stood up, "I'll go see Jace about it, tomorrow roundabaout at 6 a.m. We'll take you there".

 

 

Kurt was getting increasingly worried. His father was more and more furious by the day at his lack of interest in every girl presented to him.  
"Father, I won't be marrying, not a woman".  
"Kurt, this is your duty to the kingdom".  
"No, this is my duty to myself".  
"When are you going to take more action Kurt, I named you for that reason".  
"And now I'm named father, I'm the King. You can't take it back".  
"Kurt, there's talks they want to bring the wall down".  
"I'm aware".  
"So for the sake of the citizens, question that Anderson boy".  
Blaine was standing outside the room, polishing an elegant golden vase. The guards guarding the King's study were watching. He pretended not to hear but Dalton's had better listening skills than citizens from between the wall, especially helmeted guards. He could vaguely make out conversation.  
"I won't be torturing any slaves father, it's unlawful".  
"Not to torture a terrorist".  
"He's not convicted".  
"You're the King".  
"All the more reason why I will be obeying the rules of my country".  
Kurt put on a poker face for his father but at the back of his mind he knew the citizens between the wall were growing nervous. They and heard rumours the rebels were angrier than ever before. Kurt knew what came next.  
"I shall send in my greatest writer for your addressal speech".  
"Thank you father but I intend to write my own".  
"No, Kurt-".  
"Do not deny your ruler", Kurt said firmly, "you're excused, I will address them in the morning. You may accompany me to the balcony at eight a.m".  
"Tell Finn he is welcome to attend. Those and my guards are the only people who shall be on the balcony".  
"Kurt, the head council-".  
"Is under my control, and I have no problem removing people from it. Now I'm busy, please leave me to my practices".  
Blaine quickly walked down the hall, he did not want to be in the presence of the old King right now. But damn, Kurt was badass.

 

Katya, Jer, Sebastian and Nick sat on the east wing of the roundabout at 6 a.m and momentarily Wesley approached them.  
"David's there already, Jace said yes, follow me, we need to make it there before 6:30 or we can't enter". 

The underground artillery was quite literally underground which they had not expected, having often speculated it's whereabouts. Wesley had to scan his face, eyes, fingerprint and type in three different codes before they entered a dark room where two men in orange approached, they nodded at Wesley and then searched him, like they did the others before they entered a body scan room and finally the artillery. It was different to either warehouse artillery, the walls were not covered in weapons which were hidden by screens but instead they were blank.  
"The weapons are locked up, they're much too dangerous to have here".  
It was seven by the time they were in the place and half past before Cooper was read to meet them. To their surprise, he hugged each and every one of them before nodding towards what appeared to be a boardroom, containing a large table surrounded by leather chairs and a giant TV on te wall. Who was paying for this?  
"So, what's this about then?".  
None of them said anything.  
"Come on Smythe, you wanted to see me".  
"Yeah, I was wondering if . . well Cooper, I was wondering if the rumours are true".  
"Ah, you want to know if the walls coming down".  
"Yeah".  
"I'm working on the operation", he said honestly, "that's I'm downhere doing but there's also knowledge that they have spies on us. I have to keep everyone safe".  
Sebastian nodded.  
"When we decide to do it, we've got the weapons we need".  
"Will we be rebelling?".  
"I certainly hope so but not on the front lines, twenty five and over carry weapons but yeah we need your power, we need your voices to be heard. We're hoping to have every over sixteen year old on the streets".  
"And what happens then?", Katya interrupts.  
"Then", Cooper sighed, "we bring down the walls. We have vengeance on the lives and bodies they stole. Then, the fires of rebellion will burn".  
"Coop", Jason suddenly appears at the doorway, Wesley quick in his footsteps, "turn on the television".  
"Why?".  
"It's he King, he's addressing the country".

 

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror, the demure red velvet cloak across his shoulders almost meeting the floor, the elegant, bejeweled golden crown catching the morning sun. There was a knock on his bedroom quarters.  
"State your name".  
"Blaine, your majesty".  
"Enter".  
He opened the door and then closed it quickly.  
"How do I look?".  
"Great", Blaine smiled weakly, "you're majesty-".  
"Blaine".  
"Kurt, do you mind if I ask a question".  
"Fire away".  
"Are, I mean, is the broadcast happening in Dalton?".  
"No Blaine but your people are clever, they have it rigged in areas, we can see that the signal goes out just not where to".  
"I see".  
"Why?".  
"No reason".  
"Alright then, how crazy is it out there?".  
"Your father is furious that he has been banned from your quarters".  
Kurt smiled, "I thought he would be".  
"I had another question, Kurt".  
"Yes?".  
"Do you think you could add a shirt to the uniform?".  
Kurt made his way to his writing desk and took up a calligrapher's pen before writing a not and sealing it, "give this to Mercedes, she'll have some white linen ones made up for the three of you by later today I expect".  
"Thank you".  
"Not a problem, I was wondering how long I could get away with having hot, shirtless boys in my quarters anyway".  
Blaine blushed and Kurt handed him a tray that was on his table, with only matches on it. Blaine expected it was for when the King lit a scarlet candle at the end of his speech to symbolise their power.  
"I thought Mike was-".  
"I changed my mind".  
"But Kurt, I can't-".  
"Come on, we can't be late".  
Kurt marched out to the hallway where two guards immediately took to his side. They walked to the royal balcony and stood in front of the grand Venetian doors. The old King and Lord Finn were frowning at Blaine who kept his head down.   
Noah ran in, skidding to a halt when he saw the royalty.  
"Out", Kurt said to the guards, "Noah will be the balcony guard today".  
Puck winked at Blaine.  
The old King and Lord took their seats in front of a set of screens showing Kurt's microphone from different angles/ Blaine stood to one side so he could watch Kurt out on the balcony. Noah opened the door, the crowds roared.

 

Cooper turned on the TV as the King entered the balcony. The rest watched intently and more Daltons joined. He silenced the crowds.  
"Good morning citizens", the King called, "this is your esteemed ruler".  
An applause sounded.  
"I come to reassure my people. There is talk of those beyond our kingdom walls, talk of rebellion. This is ludicrous and empty gossip, the rebels may fight however our brave guards are consistent in keeping the city safe. The walls will always protect you. I assure you, all of you that I am keeping this situation under control. My priority is the safety of my loyal and becoming people, you will be protected. The rebels will not win. We are currently in full awareness of all rebel proceedings including those they believe to be a secret. Convicted terrorists are being questioned, we will overcome them as we always do. Our citizens will not have to fight. Many of our questions have been answered by those held safely in captivity. The kingdom shall be a strong and content one for many more centuries, I assure you your royal family are in full communication and the head advisors are consistent in their wish to do right by the people, our people. You. Continue to live the stable and healthy lives that we as a nation know so well. The candle shall now be lit to represent out power and everlasting strength. Bring forth the matches".  
The people hold four fingers up as a sign of respect. Noah carries out the tall silver candlestick, a fresh stick of scarlet wax within.  
They eyes in the boardroom widen as the slave carries the matches to the King. There's not one mistake that it's Blaine and he's alive. Alive and in submission.  
Cooper's thirst for rebellion suddenly grows as the need to get his brother back overtakes him.


End file.
